Cinderella Sasuke
by mrchibisuz
Summary: a remake of Cinderella


**Characters **

**Sasuke (Cinderella) Sakura (Princess)**

**Orochimaru (stepdad) Ino (Queen)**

**Naruto (Fairy Godfather) **

**Itachi (Stepbrother)**

**Deidara (Stepbrother) **

_(Okay this story wasn't copied, maybe the plot but not the story. this was acually my hw assignment i just thought to post it online.)_

Sasuke (Cinderella)

Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom there lived a very handsome man named Sasuke. He was so handsome that his stepfather Orochimaru could not stand it. He wanted his two sons Itachi and Deidara to be the most handsome in the entire kingdom not Sasuke. However, Orochimaru needed money; he wanted to be seen as a noble lord and had no choice but to marry Sasuke's mom. But one day Sasuke's mom was dying and so, on her death bed she gave Sasuke a red diamond.

"For luck," Sasuke's mom said. " and as for you, take good care of Sasuke."

"I promise" Orochimaru said.

But Orochimaru did not keep his promise. Once Sasuke's mom died, Orochimaru kicked Sasuke out of his room and sent him to the basement to sleep with the rats. He made Sasuke do all the choirs and allowed his two sons to beat Sasuke up. Although it hurt, Sasuke refused to cry and had hope for happiness. The only time Sasuke felt happiness was when his two stepbrothers and stepfather left for the ball to check out Princess Sakura

**[At the ball]**

Itachi, Deidara, and Orochimaru were showing off their muscles to princess Sakura

"mom, make them stop doing that." Sakura begged annoyed.

"endure it sweetie it will be over soon" Ino said as she looked at some dancers on the floor.

**[House]**

Sasuke continued to look out the window of his house. Sasuke had once met with princess Sakura and she was indeed one of the most beautiful women in the kingdom.

_if only I could see her again. To see her beautiful smile, her long hair, and those gorgeous green eyes, but that is only a fantasy. _Sasuke thought**.**

" that can change sweetie" Sasuke heard from behind.

Sasuke jumped startled. " OH MY GOSH! Who are you?"

"well, I am you your fairy godfather," The man said as he twinkled his eyes. "Naruto"

Sasuke looked at Naruto confused. "don't you mean fairy godmother?"

Naruto shook his head. "no, fairy godfather"

"then, why you wearing a dress?" Sasuke asked.

"cause it makes me look beautiful." Naruto answered. " I'm kidding. It's a tradition."

Sasuke nodded. " oh"

"so what's it going to be sweetie," Naruto asked his hands on his hips.

Sasuke turned to stare out the window. " I wish to go to the ball"

"alright" Naruto said as he shook his hips. " hip-hip hooray"

Sasuke's dirty clothes change to that of prince clothes with a black mask covering his eyes

"now, now before you get all high and mighty. There is a rule, the spell only last until midnight," Naruto warned.

Sasuke nodded as he walked out the door.

**[At the ball]**

The two stepbrother and stepfather were still showing off their muscles again

"mom, their doing it again" Sakura said annoyed.

"ignore them sweetie," Ino said.

"but it is hard mom. Oh MY GOSH! One of them is doing the robot." Sakura said as she looked at Deidara.

"Pay no mind to them." Ino repeaded.

"Look someone is coming. OH WOW! He is hot." Ino said as she noticed a man in a mask appear in the ball.

Sakura followed her mom's eyes. "OMG! He is so my type."

Sakura was flattered when the mysterious man's eyes met hers. Everyone watched as the strange man approached the Princess. The mysterious man bowed like a prince.

"May I ask this beautiful young lady to dance with me," The mysterious man asked as he took Sakura's hand.

Sakura took a hold of Sasuke's arm. "you don't have to ask just take me to the dance floor"

[Slow music]

Orochimaru, Deidara, and Itachi watched in Envy as the man danced with Princess Sakura. They along with everyone else kept wondering who the strange man was.

_who in the world is that man dancing with my princess? Look already she is falling for him._ Orochimaru wondered_._

Ino came and stood by Orohimaru. "don't they look beautiful."

Orochimaru glared at the wall next to him. "beautiful, please my sons can dance better than him."

"Hey this is my jam," Itachi said as the music changed.

Deidara slid on the dance floor. "WEE!"

Then the clock rang.

The mysterious man released Sakura's hand. "forgive me princess but I must leave."

The mysterious man ran. Sakura followed.

"WAIT!" Sakura yelled. "I want to know your name."

by the time Sakura reached the front of the palace the mysterious man was gone all that was left was a shoe

Sakura picked up the shoe. "wow big feet"

Ino ran toward her daughter. " Princess Sakura, what were you thinking running like that? You could have gotten hurt."

Sakura gave ino the shoe. "Mother please order that every man in the kingdom tries on this shoe. Whoever's foot fits this shoe shall be my husband."

Ino took the shoe. "okay"

Days passed and everyone in the kingdom was excited, especially Orochimaru and his two sons for today the princess was arriving to their house. Sasuke had also heard the news. So he stayed.

Sasuke walked toward his father. "Father may I try the shoe, please?"

"Yeah, whatever" Orochimaru said, he was to busy admiring the princess.

Princess Sakura and Queen Ino entered the room. Orochimaru and the two boys sighed in admiration as she came.

Sakura looked at Orochimaru. "so who will try on the shoe first?'

_there is no way the shoe is going to fit Sasuke. I will love to see him rejected,_ Orochimaru thought with an evil smile. "My son, Sasuke."

Itachi and Deidara looked at their dad in shock. "Dad!"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes."" no complaining"

Sasuke sat on the chair. His eyes stayed on the princess the whole time.

_once the princess see's that this shoe is mine. I know I will be free from this house_, Sasuke thought.

Deidara and Itachi watched their hearts racing as princess Sakura placed the shoe on Sasuke

Sasuke smiled when the shoe slid easily in his foot. "IT FITS!"

Ino eyes sparkled when she found the shoe on his foot. "then you shall marry my daughter"

Orochimaru growled in anger. "NO! NO! NO!"

Sasuke, Queen Ino, and Sakura watched as Orochimaru's body began to shake in a frightening manner. Before they knew it Orochimaru transformed into a snake. Princess Sakura screamed as Orochimaru pulled Sakura away from Sasuke.

Sasuke eyes widened in shock. "Princess"

_for some reason I feel like this story is going in the wrong direction,_ Sakura thought. "SASUKE!"

"My daughter! Sasuke hurry up in save her." Ino said as she tried to push Sasuke toward the giant snake.

Sasuke began to shake in fear. "I- I – I can't. I need my mommy. " Sasuke ran underneath the chair.

Ino screamed in horror. "will anyone come and save my daughter.'

Orochimaru roared, i mean hissed.

Naruto appeared out of thin air. "hip-hip hooray, I come to save the princess"

"Fairy God-father," Sasuke said surprised.

Orochimaru glared at Naruto. "no fairy shall defeat the strongest snake in history. Roar!"

"somebody HELP!" Sakura screamed.

Ino continued to stare in horror. "My baby someone save my daughter."

Naruto placed a hand on Ino's shoulder. "don't worry beautiful I got skills."

Naruto picked a small rock and throws it at the Snake.

Orochimaru glanced at the small rock as it landed next to his feet. "that won't work on me, Naruto" Orochimaru steped on the small rock.

"what?" Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock. "NNNNOOOooooo!" Orochimaru fell to the ground.

Although the snake was dying, princess Sakura couldn't help but run toward his body " Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru took a hold of Sakura's hand. " I never told you princess. That the person I always loved was you. That is why I couldn't let Sasuke have you."

Orochimaru died

Tears began to slide down Sakura's eyes. "Orochimaru, no Orochimaru don't die, I love you, I love you, too."

Ino placed a hand on her cheek. "oh my, how did this happen."

Princess Sakura got up her eyes on Naruto. " thanks for saving me Naruto and for that you shall be my husband."

Naruto smiled. "no problem, my sweet Princess, after all I am your knight and shining armor."

Sakura turned toward Sasuke who was no longer under the chair. "Sasuke I am sorry, but I shall Marry Naruto. He is after all my dark knight shinning armor."

Sasuke looked stunnded. "what the! You are kidding me right? This is Cinderella not sleeping beauty."

A laugh escaped Naruto's mouth. "Sorry honey, but the last time I checked Cinderella was a girl."

"OOOHHH!" Everyone said. Including Orochimaru? Everyone turned to stare at Orochimaru.

"Aren't you suppose to be dead?" Sakura asked.

"Oh...oh yeah," Orochimaru said as he placed his head back on the floor.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "you jerk."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "yeah, yeah, now let's go princess and get married."

Princess Sakura and Naruto left the house holding each other's hand.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "oh well. So you're Majesty?"

Ino looked at him questionably. " yes, Sasuke?"

Sasuke got Ino's hand and kissed it. " will you be my wife?"

Ino smiled annoyed. " Not after what you did I need a man not a woman."

Sasuke smiled at Ino. "Sorry you're Majesty but my life is only for you."

Ino laughed. "in that case prove it."

Ino and Sasuke left the house. Orochimaru stood up from the floor.

"I'm getting to old for this," Orochimaru said as he started walking toward the exit. "I'm going to Hawahii."

Although Sasuke did not get his princess he did however find happiness. And yes Queen Ino and Sasuke got married. As for Naruto and Princess Sakura, they lived happily ever after with their new son Suigetsu.

"Really?" Suigetsu asked as he pulled the bottle out of his mouth.

-the end

_(The original characters of Naruto don't belong to me. they belong to the author, whose name i keep forgetting. I hope you guys enjoyed this small fanfic.) _


End file.
